Cinq Ans
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Séquelle de "Get Over" - Slash - Cela fait cinq ans qu'Akira et Hikaru sont ensemble... Et Akira a une surprise pour son amoureux ! POV Akira, allusions à Saï.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** Cinq ans (pas original, mais m'en fiche, na.)

**Genre :** Séquelle de « _Get Over_ », donc Romance à tout va – même si elle est bien cachée, elle est effectivement là ! XD POV Akira. Réminiscences pour la plupart. Allusions à Saï à la fin.

**Rating :** M. Parce qu'on a à faire à deux jeunes garçons dans la fleur de l'âge et qu'Akira est décidemment bien bavard à leur sujet… Tout petit début de citron à la toute fin.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Pour celles – ceux ? – qui me l'ont demandée, voici la suite de _Get Over_. J'avais parlé de vignettes mais finalement, un OS me parait mieux (pour tout vous dire, je n'avais simplement pas envie de repartir dans un recueil de drabbles lol, les vingt-quatre précédents ont fini par avoir ma peau…) Bref. J'ai voulu tenter quelque chose que j'ai rarement fait en écriture : le récit à la première personne… Encore une fois, je ne sais pas si c'est une réussite mais le fait est que j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Une dernière fois, merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont suivie et qui ont laissé des reviews. J'espère de tout cœur que cette séquelle vous plaira autant que _Get Over_. Bonne lecture et désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster même si cela fait quelques jours que je l'ai terminée, un déménagement n'est pas forcément la meilleure chose et le manque de net non plus dans ces cas-là...

**Note bis :** Spéciale dédicace à Kiranagio, qui m'a dit préférer les gros pavés aux drabbles... xD Sur ce coup-là, Kira, je ne peux pas faire plus 'pavé', désolée, hu... J'espère que ça te plaira.

-

_**

* * *

xXx Cinq ans xXx

* * *

**_

-

« Je suis rentré ! »

Je souris lorsque j'entends ta voix retentir dans le couloir et la porte claquer derrière toi. Avec l'habitude, je sais que tu te dépêches de retirer tes baskets et que tu balances ta veste et ton sac n'importe où dans l'entrée. Cela n'aurait pas été aujourd'hui, je t'aurais certainement réprimandé, cela aurait dégénéré en dispute et nous nous serions finalement réconciliés sur l'oreiller. Bien que cette perspective soit alléchante, je me contente de te dévorer des yeux lorsque ta silhouette entre dans mon champ de vision. Tu m'observes, curieux, et je ne peux que tendre mes bras vers toi après avoir déposé le livre que je lisais par terre. Tu viens t'y blottir et, seulement à cet instant, je soupire de bien-être.

« Bienvenu à la maison. », je te murmure à l'oreille.

Je te sens frissonner tout contre moi mais ne tente rien. Si j'initiais un quelconque mouvement dans cette direction, ma surprise pour toi serait gâchée et je ne le souhaite pas. Je veux que cette soirée soit parfaite, et je sais qu'elle le sera car tu seras avec moi. Cela fait cinq ans que nous sommes ensemble, toi et moi. Oh, ce n'est pas pour la date que je dis cela. Ce n'est qu'une symbolique ; d'ailleurs, je suis persuadé que la date d'aujourd'hui ne t'a pas marqué. Peu importe, je sais que quand je te le dirai, tu essayeras de te faire pardonner… De la plus délicieuse des façons qui soient.

Cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour de frissonner, et j'évacue mes dernières pensées pour me concentrer sur la sensation que tu me procures. Automatiquement, je replonge dans nos souvenirs communs, notamment ceux qui ont suivi ta déclaration muette après notre partie de Go. Nous avons beaucoup discuté, ce jour-là, chez toi. De toi, de moi, du nous qui en découlerait forcément. Je me rappelle de chacun de tes mots, de chacune de tes hésitations et quand cela me revient en mémoire, les larmes me remontent aux yeux. Je bats des paupières pour les chasser et imagine à nouveau la tête que tu faisais à la fin de cette journée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser : tu étais tellement ridicule !

Je resserre ma prise sur toi lorsque tu relèves la tête. Nos regards se croisent, émeraude contre or, et je sais en cet instant que je suis le plus heureux des hommes sur Terre. Je me penche vers toi, pour déposer mes lèvres sur les tiennes, et tu me réponds avec paresse. Tu dois être fatigué ; après tout il est assez tard et tu as été très occupé, aujourd'hui. Malheureusement pour toi, je ne te laisserai pas tranquille, ce soir… Pas avec tout le mal que je me suis donné pour te faire plaisir.

Mes mains glissent silencieusement sur tes flancs, ton torse et ton dos et tu gémis. Je ne m'arrête que quand j'ai atteint la limite fixée à ton entrejambe. Je sais que je joue avec le feu mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… J'adore quand tu te retrouves dans l'état dans lequel tu es à présent, et ce à cause – _grâce ?_ – de moi. Même si je dois avouer qu'il n'y a rien de plus plaisant que de te voir dans le plus simple appareil, je m'éloigne vite de toi. Je ris lorsque tu laisses échapper un grognement de frustration.

Je ris à nouveau lorsqu'une réflexion idiote me vient en tête : tu n'étais pas aussi prêt pour ce genre de choses il y a cinq ans… J'ai dû faire preuve d'énormément de patience, mais l'attente n'en a été que bien meilleure… C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? De nous deux, les autres s'attendaient à ce que ce soit moi le plus… « Prude ». Je déteste ce terme, mais cela résume bien la situation…

Pour en revenir au sujet, tu as été d'une incroyable timidité à ce propos. D'abord, j'ai trouvé ça très mignon. Ensuite, je me suis heurté à un refus. Puis à un autre. Ce qui nous a conduits à une période assez noire pour nous… Ce a quoi je ne veux en aucun cas penser maintenant, car j'ai décidemment trop honte de moi… Par ma faute, nous avons failli rompre. A ma décharge, je dois avouer que je te désirais depuis longtemps et que je ne pensais pas me heurter à un « non ». Mais j'avais oublié que toi, à l'inverse de moi, tu avais mis du temps à comprendre ton attirance envers moi.

Non comptant de t'avoir pressé, j'ai très mal pris tes refus successifs et je me suis mis à te provoquer, à t'insulter. Je ne dois la survie de notre couple qu'à ta pitié. Ou à ton amour pour moi… Je ne sais pas. Tout ce qui reste de cette période est que j'ai été un véritable salaud avec toi et qu'aujourd'hui encore, soit plus de quatre ans plus tard, je regrette mes paroles et mes gestes déplacés. Jamais je n'aurais dû agir de la sorte, et j'ai mis énormément de temps à le réaliser… Mais toi, tu m'as pardonné. Et je ne t'en serai jamais assez reconnaissant.

Je secoue légèrement la tête pour oublier tout ceci. Tu es blotti tout contre moi, tes mains paresseusement posées dans mon dos et ta respiration s'est calmée. C'est une position que nous avons très vite adoptée… Dans quelque sens que ce soit. J'aime être au creux de ta chaleur comme tu apprécies de l'être dans la mienne. Cela me fait me sentir bien ; en sécurité. Je sais que cela peut faire très cliché mais je m'en moque : je t'aime et je l'assume. Je soupire à nouveau d'aise et, brusquement, l'image de notre première étreinte de ce type me revient en tête. Je pouffe, c'est plus fort que moi, car cela constitue l'une des premières réactions que nous avons eues faisant référence à notre mise en couple.

Nous étions chez toi, dans ta chambre. Cela faisait un mois et demi que nous étions en couple et, comme la majorité des jours suivant cette fameuse journée au club, nous étions ensemble. Ce jour-là, ma mère avait énormément insisté pour rencontrer la tienne ; histoire de se renseigner sur la famille de mon ami, m'avait-elle dit. Bref. Ce jour-là, nous avons disputé une partie de Go – celle-ci s'est soldée par une égalité, soit dit en passant. Contrairement à d'habitude, nous y avons passé des heures. Six ou sept, je crois. Je ne sais plus exactement… Toujours est-il que quand nous l'avons terminée, nous nous sommes effondrés sur ton lit, dans la même position qu'à présent. Nous étions passablement éreintés et le sommeil nous a vite emportés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, nous n'avons pas entendu ta mère nous appeler et nous avons été réveillés en sursaut par ma mère et la tienne, qui avaient glapi de surprise sur le palier de ta porte en nous voyant ainsi enlacés. Ta mère est tombée dans les pommes ; la mienne est restée silencieuse et s'est précipitée à son côté pour la redresser et lui faire passer de l'air. Et nous, nous sommes restés interdits sur ton lit, n'osant rien dire de peur de déclencher une tempête.

Au final, j'ai écopé d'un sacré savon de la part de mes parents – essentiellement pour leur avoir caché notre relation, qu'ils ne jugeaient en rien – et les tiens ont pris cela très simplement. Ceci a été la première réaction que nous avons eue et c'est également celle qui a débuté une longue série.

Je souris lorsque tu remues contre moi et que tu me demandes pourquoi j'ai pouffé. Tu es dans le cirage, et ton visage est juste trop mignon. Je sais que ce que je dis peut paraitre niais mais… Je le suis devenu, je crois, depuis que je suis avec toi. Je te chuchote mes pensées à l'oreille et tu ris aussitôt, bien que tu me frappes gentiment l'épaule. Ton visage prend une teinte carmine et tu le camoufles contre mon torse : je sais que tu es gêné de repenser à tout ceci. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas eu autant de chance que moi… J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment j'aurais pris les petites plaisanteries et moqueries sur les homosexuels si cela m'était arrivé… Néanmoins, je suis heureux que nos parents aient été compréhensifs et ouverts d'esprit. Nombre de jeunes gens n'ont pas eu la même chance que nous malheureusement…

Je t'embrasse doucement derrière l'oreille et je ferme à nouveau les yeux. Repenser à tout ceci me rend étrangement nostalgique. Les personnes que je n'aimais pas particulièrement avant d'être avec toi sont aujourd'hui mes amis. J'ai appris à vraiment les connaître au fur et à mesure de sorties et de rencontres et je dois avouer que je les apprécie énormément. Notamment Waya, et pas seulement pour son talent pour le Go. Car il est bon. Mais s'il m'est devenu aussi agréable, c'est pour tout autre chose, et nous sommes pleinement concernés.

« Hikaru ? », je t'appelle en chuchotant.

« Hmm… ? »

Je souris. Je sais que tu fais un effort surhumain pour me répondre.

« Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé, le jour où nous avons décidé de nous révéler à Waya ? »

Un sourire nait sur ton joli visage.

« Ouais… », soupires-tu. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a été idiots, franchement… »

Effectivement. Nous avions décidé de lui avouer notre relation. Cela faisait trois mois que nous étions ensemble et nous cacher de tes amis te pesait. Alors je t'ai proposé de le leur dire et tu as émis l'idée de commencer par Waya. Quelle a été notre surprise lorsque nous l'avons fait !

« Et bien… Vous avez mis du temps à me le dire ! », nous a-t-il dit en riant.

Il s'est avéré qu'il avait surpris ma tentative d'approche dans le parc ; la fois où j'ai tenté de t'embrasser et où tu as fui. Par contre, quand nous lui avons avoué ce qu'il s'était passé, il nous a regardés avec des yeux ronds et nous lui avons ensuite expliqué comment cela s'était réellement passé. A la fin de la discussion, il a éclaté de rire et a dit quelque chose comme « t'es trop aveugle, Shindô ! ». Je n'ai pas bien entendu les mots car ils étaient couverts par les murmures autour de nous et par les rires de Waya mais il me semble que c'était l'idée générale de ses propos. Il me faut avouer que j'ai été extrêmement surpris par sa réaction et que c'est ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis à son encontre. Le fait est qu'il aurait pu nous dénoncer à tout le monde ou en profiter pour nous – _me_ – faire chanter ou nous causer des ennuis. Mais il n'a rien fait ; il s'est contenté de garder le silence. A la fin de cette rencontre, j'ai été pris à part et nous avons parlé très sérieusement mais bien sûr, tu ne le sais absolument pas… Parce que j'ai décidé de ne rien te dire et parce que sa mise en garde était légitime. Aussi, si je te fais du mal, Waya se fera un plaisir de « me casser la gueule », pour reprendre ses termes. Très protecteur, ce garçon… Heureusement pour moi, en ce cas, que tu ne lui aies pas parlé de ce que j'ai effleuré un peu plus haut… J'aurais eu mal, sinon.

Donc à partir de cet instant, Waya nous a couverts. Il s'est écoulé quelques mois pendant lesquels nous avons filé le parfait amour. Jusqu'à cette fameuse soirée… C'était un anniversaire auquel tu avais été invité. Après que tu aies insisté pendant des jours, je t'y ai suivi. A contrecœur, cependant, car un mauvais pressentiment me taraudait. J'ai eu raison sur toute la ligne. Akari était là, elle aussi. Et… Si au début de la fête, elle ne nous a pas vus, elle a eu la bonne idée de nous surprendre dans une position compromettante. Oh, pas ce genre de situation là… Non. Pas encore. Simplement, elle nous a trouvés un peu débraillés et collés l'un à l'autre. En train de nous _embrasser. _Plutôt _passionnément_.

Elle est restée tétanisée pendant un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'on la remarque, en fait. Puis elle a fondu en larmes en criant des insultes ; à mon égard principalement. Ainsi, toutes les personnes présentes ont pu l'entendre me traiter d'_immonde salaud_, de _sale homo_ ou encore de _petit péteux_. Je n'ai rien dit ; j'ai serré les dents et je t'ai regardé l'emmener dans une autre pièce, me laissant seul. Je suis resté là, comme un idiot, exposé aux regards et aux chuchotements ; je n'en avais cure, j'y étais habitué depuis longtemps. Plus tard dans la soirée, tu es revenu me voir, le regard désolé et avec la raison de cet éclat de voix. Je me suis maudit lorsque j'ai appris pourquoi elle m'en voulait tant mais après tout… C'était tellement évident.

Elle t'aimait, Hikaru. De la même façon que moi j'étais amoureux de toi. Je me suis vraiment trouvé idiot de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt ; après tout, les œillades qu'elle te lançait, sa manie de toujours vouloir être en ta compagnie ou simplement de vouloir être l'objet de ton attention en permanence le prouvaient très bien. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu, et c'est pourquoi Akari est la première amie que tu as perdue. Oh, bien entendu, tu as tout fait pour que votre lien tienne toujours, mais je crois que ma présence a tout fait partir en lambeaux. Une deuxième fois. Depuis ce jour, elle ne t'a plus jamais adressé la parole et, quand vous vous croisez dorénavant – et ce même si elle s'est réconfortée avec Tsutsui – elle t'adresse des regards aussi noirs que la nuit la plus profonde… Je sais que cela peut paraître légèrement… Huum, et bien, disons 'inapproprié' étant donné que tout ceci est de ma faute mais… J'en suis sincèrement désolé. Après tout, elle représentait ton premier lien d'amitié avec quelqu'un… Même si aujourd'hui encore tu m'assures que cela n'est pas grave, que si elle ne veut pas m'accepter tu ne vois pas pourquoi tu continuerais à le faire toi-même pour elle, je sais que cela te mine. Et j'en suis profondément navré…

La même chose t'est arrivée avec d'autres amis rencontrés au cours de voyages, pour des parties officielles. Quoique pour le terme « amis », ce ne soit pas très correct. A mon sens, il ne s'agissait que de simples connaissances mais notre point de vue est diamétralement opposé sur ce sujet. Malgré ce que je peux en penser, tout ceci t'a fait énormément de peine et, je me souviens, à cette époque, tu as été très déprimé. A cause de la façon dont les gens te percevaient, ou plutôt à cause du fait qu'ils ne te voyaient pas réellement. Ils voyaient un homme avec un homme ; ils voyaient un homosexuel. Ils ne voyaient que cela et passaient à côté d'Hikaru. Combien de fois t'ai-je retrouvé en pleurs, avec toujours la même litanie au bout des lèvres ? _« Je suis moi… Juste Hikaru… Juste Hikaru… » _Oui ; juste Hikaru. Eux ne le voyaient simplement pas. Ils voyaient le génie du Go, et en dehors de cela, il y avait un homme qui en aimait un autre. Mais pas Hikaru... Jamais.

Tu as eu le droit à ton quota d'insultes, également. Tu as tellement été affecté que tu en es resté à la maison, à ne plus vouloir en sortir. Il a fallu que je te traine par la peau des fesses, que je t'oblige à te bouger à nouveau et à leur prouver à tous qu'Hikaru était vraiment là. Et cela n'a pas loupé. Aussi vite que ta détermination était retombée, tu t'es relevé et tu leur as montré qui tu étais vraiment. Un homme fier et droit, sans le moindre vice – enfin… A part moi et le chocolat, mais cela, ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, les mauvaises langues sont revenues au galop et s'en débarrasser n'a pas été une chose aisée mais tu as réussi à vaincre l'adversité. Je n'ai jamais été plus fier de toi qu'au moment où tu leur as renvoyé leurs quatre vérités à la figure. Les pauvres doivent encore s'en mordre les doigts…

Un sourire nait sur mon visage et je viens chercher tes lèvres pour t'embrasser, encore une fois. Je n'ai jamais rien trouvé d'aussi bon que tes lèvres sur les miennes depuis que nous sommes ensemble, et je ne pense pas jamais trouver quelques chose qui surpasse les sensations que cela me procure. Etre dans tes bras ou t'avoir dans les miens me fait décoller, et je ne parle même pas de ce que je ressens lorsque nous… Une vague de chaleur m'envahit soudainement et une rougeur nait sur mes joues, et je toussote légèrement, te faisant sursauter. Un sourcil perplexe se lève sur ton visage et je te souris à nouveau. J'adore voir cette expression… Elle me rappelle certaines choses ; en particulier de _bonnes_ choses. Tu avais la même tête lorsque le vieux monsieur de l'Ecole d'Inseis est venu à toi pour te féliciter. C'était vraiment impayable…

Je me souviens que nous y étions retournés à la demande des professeurs qui y travaillent. Celui qui nous avait reçus était celui contre lequel tu avais passé le test d'entrée. Vous avez rejoué une partie ensemble ; tu l'as battu. Ensuite, il nous a invités à passer dans la salle des élèves, où t'a présenté comme étant le meilleur élément jamais sorti de l'Ecole. Tu ne savais plus où te mettre, et lorsqu'il t'a demandé de dire quelques mots aux adolescents en face de toi, ça a été encore pire… Tu t'es mis a bafouillé, mais les enfants buvaient quand même tes paroles. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient de quoi être impressionnés. Ton début de carrière a été plus que fulgurant ; surtout la deuxième fois. Moi, je suis simplement resté en retrait, les yeux brillants, à te regarder te refaire une place dans cette Ecole qui avait jadis été la tienne.

Cela n'a pas duré plus qu'une heure et nous avons ensuite été libérés. Nous sommes redescendus dans le hall, main dans la main et les lèvres rouges – mais chut ! Personne n'avait remarqué cela… – et c'est là que nous sommes tombés sur le vieux monsieur. Honinbo Kuwabara. Il ne semblait pas étonné de me voir à tes côtés ; tant mieux. Toujours est-il qu'il a esquissé un énorme sourire lorsqu'il nous a vus et qu'il s'est précipité vers toi en agitant les bras et les yeux brillants. Dans sa logorrhée, j'ai pu discerner les mots « félicitations » et « heureux pour vous ». Il t'a énergiquement serré la main, nous surprenant tous les deux, avant de se volatiliser tout aussi vite, et nous sommes restés comme deux ronds de flanc dans le hall, à ne pas savoir quoi dire ou faire…

Nous nous embrassons à nouveau, avec un peu plus de passion qu'auparavant. Tu gémis doucement et cherches à passer tes mains sous mon pull. Je t'en empêche in extremis ; nous ne devons pas craquer. Pas maintenant, du moins… Une fois que je t'aurai montré ta surprise, tu auras tout le loisir de me sauter dessus, mais pas avant ! Tu grognes avec un peu plus de contrariété que précédemment mais je te faire taire d'un clin d'œil. J'ai réussi à capter ton attention ; ton regard se fait curieux. C'est le moment idéal, je crois…

Je m'extirpe doucement de ton étreinte pour me lever et me dirige vers notre chambre alors que tu m'attends sur le canapé. J'espère sincèrement que ceci va te plaire ; en fait, j'en suis certain. J'ai réellement mis tout mon cœur à l'ouvrage et dénicher cette petite merveille n'a pas été facile, mais je voulais absolument pouvoir te l'offrir ce soir. Et j'ai réussi. J'attrape donc le petit paquet dissimulé dans la penderie et me dépêche de revenir à tes côtés. Les mains tremblantes, je te le donne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », me questionnes-tu.

Tu as toujours eu le chic pour poser ce genre de question…

« Ouvre. », éludé-je en haussant les épaules.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, ma respiration s'emballe mais je reste calme en apparence. Lentement, avec beaucoup de précaution, tu sors le petit carnet relié à la couverture verte de son sac. Tu ouvres la bouche pour parler mais aucun mot n'en sort ; j'ai réussi mon petit effet, je crois.

« Akira… », bégayes-tu finalement. « C'est… »

J'ai l'impression que les larmes me montent aux yeux en voyant ton visage s'éclairer ainsi. Tout l'amour que je ressens pour toi explose en moi, et je réagis au quart de tour lorsque tu te jettes à mon cou. Tu me sors contre toi comme si ta vie en dépendait, et je réponds à ton étreinte avec la même intensité.

« Je t'aime tellement ! », me souffles-tu dans l'oreille.

Un sourire ourle mes lèvres et je te réponds que moi aussi. Puis…

« Mais comment as-tu fait ? »

Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire, en fait… J'ai fait des choses peu avouables pour entrer en possession de ce livret. Aussi je choisis d'éviter de répondre... En t'embrassant. Cette fois-ci, je n'évite pas le baiser ; je l'approfondis. A nouveau, tu gémis profondément et, avec des gestes lents, je te débarrasse du carnet et t'entraine dans la pièce d'à côté. Nos vêtements se retrouvent un à un au sol, à mesure que les caresses s'intensifient. Bientôt, tu halètes, allongé sur le lit. Je te retire ton pantalon et tu prends une position lascive… Tu m'allumes ouvertement. Et je dois dire que… J'adore ça. Beaucoup trop, même… Tellement qu'une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit, encore une fois. Et que mon désir pour toi s'en retrouve… Excessivement boosté. Mon pantalon rejoint le tien, et je grimpe félinement sur le lit pour venir m'étendre sur toi.

Nous échangeons un nouveau baiser brulant qui nous fait gémir de concert tandis que nos mains vagabondent sur nos corps. Les miennes viennent torturer ton torse tandis que les tiennes officient dans mon dos. Une caresse plus appuyée que les autres me fait me cambrer et, à ce moment-là, j'initie un mouvement de bassin… Tu cries presque, et je recommence.

**oOo oOo**

**Le lendemain, très tard…**

**oOo oOo**

La nuit a été très longue, tu dors encore. Je m'extirpe des draps et tu te retournes dans ton sommeil ; un sourire nait sur mon visage avant que je ne sorte de la chambre. Dans le salon, je retrouve le cadeau que je t'ai offert et je soupire.

_« Ce qui a commencé avec le Go doit finir avec le Go »_, ai-je pensé lorsque nous nous sommes mis ensemble. A vrai dire, ceci n'était pas tout à fait correct. Ca aurait plutôt été : _« Ce qui a commencé avec Saï doit finir avec Saï »_, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de remuer ciel et terre pour te l'acheter… Le recueil de kifus de Fujiwara no Saï dont tu rêvais tellement.

Les longs mois que j'ai passés à me battre pour te l'obtenir ont finalement porté leurs fruits, et voir ton visage s'illuminer ainsi à été le plus grand des présents que j'ai jamais reçus.

Au final, même si je disais détester Saï, par le passé… Je crois que je peux désormais avouer qu'il n'en était rien. Je lui suis même extrêmement reconnaissant.

Après tout, n'est-ce pas grâce à lui que nous sommes ensemble ?

-

* * *

Mardi 15 Décembre - 20 h 35.


End file.
